Burning Cold
by Madame Anarchy
Summary: Abe is having a hard time at the BPRD and ended up isolating himself. But when his best friend decides to help him, an old unspoken feeling emerges. Rated M for further chapters. Yaoi HB/Abe SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Hellboy noticed Abe was acting different lately. Over the past month, he had been awfully quiet and recluse. He wasn't even talking much to him, the one he would always come to when he was troubled. HB tried asking him what was wrong many times, but never got a straight answer from him, always some excuse about just being tired or too busy to talk at that particular moment. Eventually, he decided to give his friend some personal space, he hated when people pushed him to say something, so he figured out Abe would talk to him when he felt like it.

Abe, on the other hand, didn't have everything figured out in his head. He was going through a lot lately, ever since some scientist on the BPRD decided to continue studying Abe, it all became hell. It started small, some blood samples and X-ray. Abe didn't like that from the start, just remembering everything that happened to him. Gradually, the physical exams became more frequent and more invasive, just like they used to be. Abe was ready to talk to a superior about it but unfortunately, he discovered that the orders were coming from above. He couldn't even say anything since he was being threatened to stay quiet, otherwise, he would be banished from the BPRD. He even thought he'd rather leave than continue like this, but he had nowhere else to go and he was becoming quite weak with all the tests they were running on him, he wouldn't last long by himself out there anyway.

Hellboy noticed his friend was covering himself with clothes a lot more recently, which was weird since he would usually just wear something on the bottom, everyone being used to see him like that. But what really made him put an end to his wait to confront him was when he was assigned to a field mission and arriving there, they told him Abe wasn't assigned as well, like he usually would. That pissed him off, apparently, he was the only one who didn't know what was going on. But when he arrived after the mission, his anger became concern, since he couldn't find him anywhere. He asked many agents if they had seen him, but no one knew where he was. Hellboy looked in his tank and all his secret places he would sneak out sometimes to read in peace or just when he needed some time alone. Still nothing. He went to his room, defeated and very worried. It was a bit past midnight, where could he be? He took a shower wondering if someone had kidnapped him, but he didn't believe in that. Abe knew how to defend himself and it would take a great deal of trouble to kidnap an agent inside the BPRD without anyone seeing it. He was agitated, but also very tired from the mission, and when he laid in bed to rest his body a little, he couldn't help but to fall asleep.

Abe was being kept in a very hidden lab in one of the lowest levels of the institution. Today they were testing an experimental drug on him, not really concerned about the side effects he could experience with it. Not even Abe knew what it was for, he even bothered to ask, but they said that to prevent any kind of placebo effect, they couldn't say anything. "Your drug sucks" Abe thought to himself since he didn't feel anything different, but he was still bothered since they collected blood from him all the time to see how quickly his system would eliminate it. He was allowed to go back to his tank around one in the morning, feeling dizzy because of the amount of blood they collected without giving him anything to eat or drink afterwards. He just dragged himself to the tank and slept almost instantly.

Unfortunately, his sleep was filled with nightmares and he woke up with his heart beating fast as he remembered some very disturbing image he had just seen while he slept. He curled to a corner of the tank, feeling very sad and alone. He was on the edge of what he could handle both physically and psychologically. Nightmares were becoming frequent and this was affecting him a lot. He allowed himself to stay there for a good while, he was exhausted but nowhere near sleepy. That's when he decided he wanted to see Hellboy, not saying anything to him, but just the idea of having him around was comforting to him.

He got out of the tank and dried himself fast, almost giving up on the idea, fearing Hellboy would be angry with him for his absence and silence. But he needed his friend right now so he walked his way to Red's room quietly and knocked on the door hoping no one else would hear it. He waited a little before knocking a second time. Hellboy woke up on the second knock, wondering if he had really heard that or if it was a dream. He opened and saw his friend standing there with a very sad and exhausted look in his face.

"Abe?" he widened his eyes remembering he couldn't find him before "Where have you been? I've been searching for you the whole night!" the demon said all at once.

"Can I come in?" Abe said looking down, avoiding eye contact.

Hellboy felt a sudden sadness take over him because of how his friend sounded, it was obvious he wasn't alright, but listening to his voice express so much sorrow in just a simple phrase made him understand the seriousness of whatever was going on.

"Of course you can" he said opening the door a little more so Abe could go inside. He closed the door behind them and looked at Abe in the clear light of his bedroom. He got shocked by what he saw.

"Abe… what the…?" he said without knowing how to make a proper question.

Abe looked down at himself and panicked at the sudden realization the had forgotten to cover his torso and arms with something. His arms were covered with marks from the injections and needles and his chest had some places where they had collected samples of his skin that didn't look very well. His first reaction was trying to reach to the door.

"Oh, no you're not!" Hellboy said stopping him right away by putting his hand against the door. Abe turned around to face his demon friend, he couldn't take this anymore. Hellboy stared at him for a while, trying to see through him but he didn't even know where to start. So he did the only thing he could think of and pushed him closer gently, giving him a hug. He knew he did the right thing when Abe's breath became uneven, like when someone is crying, but his friend was quiet.

"Hey… whatever it is, we can figure it out, pal" The demon said rubbing his friend's back for a while in a reassuring way.

It took the fishmen a while to calm down and break their embrace. Hellboy invited him to sit down on the couch and started questioning him about the past month.

"Abe, just tell me what is wrong… I'm really worried about you. You have been so quiet… I freaked out when I got here and I couldn't find you and when you finally show up, it's three in morning and you have a whole bunch of wounds all over you. We are friends, you can trust me for anything, you know that. Just please, PLEASE, tell me what is it."

"I can't Red… I really wish I could, but it's not that simple"

"Bullshit" he answered impatiently "You know if you don't tell me I'm gonna have to go punch the truth out of every agent in this place because no one is telling me shit about what is going on with you".

Abe was slightly amused by his friend's temper, they hadn't been talking much in a while and he had almost forgotten how he sounded when he was mad. In a moment of insane courage, Abe just placed his hand on Hellboy's arm and said "Look at them, it's not the first time you see me like this, right?" HB looked at his friend's arm, first not wanting to believe, but looking at Abe's face right after, he understood instantly.

"Don't tell anyone… please" Blue said pleading "Or they will expel me from here"

"WHAT?" he said loudly in surprise, "They told you that?! Abe, we can't accept that! Don't you see? They are killing you!"

Abe wanted to argue and say they would probably test stuff on him and eventually run out of experiments and leave him be, but he knew that wasn't true. He, indeed, almost got killed that other time. By now Red's eyes were filled with anger and Abe was afraid of whatever was about to come because Hellboy seamed pretty dangerous with that look in his face. But Hellboy forgot his hate for a moment when he turned to Abe to ask him more about it and saw that he was still caring that sad and exhausted expression.

HB sighed and said "We can fix this… But, for now… What can I do to help you feel better? I can't stand seeing you like this"

Abe was surprised to see HB act like this, he was expecting him to wake everybody up and start a huge mess, but instead, he gave priority to what he was feeling. This, just by itself, brought a warm feeling in Blue's chest, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I'm just feeling so lonely, Red… I've missed you, but I didn't want to cause you trouble… that's why I didn't say anything… I also didn't want to worry you. I thought I could stand it by myself this time, but I really can't"

HB gave him another hug and while their bodies were close he answered "I've missed you too, pal… But you should have told me… I think this is what they want…"

"What?"

"To separate us. It's easier to screw us if we are alone, but don't worry…" he said breaking the hug gently to look straight into Abe's blue eyes "I won't let it happen. If you get kicked out, I'm going with you".

Abe skipped a heartbeat by hearing that. Deep down, the thought it was more than he deserved. But he didn't say anything, he just smiled to HB, who smiled back at him.

Abe sighed.

"What is it?" Hellboy asked.

"I don't want to go back to my room… I don't want to be left alone with my thoughts right now"

"Stay here, then" HB said placing his hand on Abe's shoulder. "Or at least until you have to go back to the water"

The demon suddenly sounded different, almost shy and hesitant about what he just proposed. Abe placed his hand over Hellboy's hand, still resting on his shoulder, HB aware he could read his feelings by doing so. Abe couldn't conceal his face of surprise. He would never imagine his friend was feeling like this for him. Concern and anger were there, in the background, as he imagined. But what stood out at that moment was a warm feeling that made Abe's heart beat faster. He recognized that haze of mixed emotions the demon had for him because he felt the same. A mixture of silly fascination, a need for his presence, a fuzzy good feeling when he saw him smile or laugh, like that happiness it's the most precious thing in the world. Also, a desire for a type of touch friends don't have for each other, not only a sexual attraction, but a wish to be allowed to show physically the affection you feel.

HB was nervous to the bone, letting Abe read him like this, specially because he couldn't read him back. But observing Blue's expression, he could tell they were on the same page since he had a very meaningful look and sweet, but discrete, smile in the corner of his mouth. Hellboy knew Abe was too shy to make the first move, even knowing how he felt, so he took advantage of the fact he was reading his emotions. He thought of them kissing and asked for his permission with his gaze.

They both leaned forward for their kiss. Their first kiss. Hearts beating fast and tongues exploring each other's mouth, a little shyly on a first moment, but with passion as they felt more confident about what they were doing. They were in such synchrony, so lost in that moment, that none of them could say for how long they were kissing. By now, Abe's hands were in HB's back, feeling his muscles, something he wanted to do for a long time. Hellboy's right hand was on Abe's back but his left one was on the fishmen's thigh, massaging it softly, never getting enough of that feeling. Abe could feel using his ability that HB was starting to get aroused, but before he could give it a thought, HB broke their kiss softly.

"I know you can feel it, but just ignore it… It's not that I don't want to, you know that I do… I just want to leave it for another moment… I… Don't feel it's right with you hurt the way you are… I mean… I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you because you're injured and feeling lonely"

"Oh, I know you're not" Abe answered pointing to his sensitive hand "But I appreciate it, I also think it's better to leave it for another time…" he said in response "But Red…"

"Yes?"

"Just so you know… I'm not saying this as an excuse… I want it too, as much as you do"

They stared at each other sharing a moment of comfortable silence, both with silly smiles on their faces.

"So, will you stay here with me? Let's just lay down in my bed and get some sleep, you look like you could rest a little"

Abe's answer was very simple, he stood up and took Hellboy by the hand, leading them to the bed. Hellboy turned off the lights on his way. When they were both laying down under the covers, HB got closer and embraced Abe from behind. Abe giggled a little.

"What is so funny?" Hellboy teased.

"And they say I can read minds. I think I all needed was to cuddle with you like this to feel better" he admitted

Red gave him a little kiss on the back of Abe's head.

"Anytime, pal" He said in a dreamy way "Anytime…"

And so they fell asleep, hoping they could be in the same dream at the same time so that they wouldn't have to wait until morning to see each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months passed in a long and tortuous way. Hellboy meant it when he said he would punch the truth out of every agent until he solved things. Liz was by their side as well, when Abe told her about what they were doing to him, she understood why they had been asking her for blood samples and some other exams she didn't need. Needless to say, Abe could see the flames in her eyes even before she started to use her ability to threaten people inside the BPRD.

They were together most of the times to protect each other and to prevent anyone from disappearing. To their surprise, many agents cooperated. They were scared to lose their jobs at first, but soon the ones who knew something started to speak up and list names of the scientist involved and where the orders were coming from.

Hellboy and Liz were a good team when it came to intimidating people. Hellboy could break all your bones and she could burn you to ashes like you never existed. But Abe learned another type of intimidation. He would sneak into people's bedrooms at night and read their minds, searching for anything they could use to intimidate them such as personal phobias and traumas or people they cared about like friends, loved ones, and family. Abe hated to use his ability like this, but it was very effective. He learned how to manipulate people based on what he read, making them say what he wanted. People inside the BPRD started to fear him as well, who doesn't have secrets?

They found out who was responsible, it was the same scientist that wanted to perform a vivisection on Abe when he arrived at the BPRD. He was sent home after Hellboy stood up for Abe back then, so he changed his name and infiltrated someone inside. In the end, he would be the one performing the vivisection as an invited doctor from a university. It was all planned.

Liz wanted to burn him alive. Hellboy wanted to beat the shit out of him and then let Liz burn him alive. But when they trapped him in his apartment during the night and Abe saw all the sketches of himself pinned in the walls with all the cuts they would make on him and instructions on how to preserve his organs, he was the one to end him. He read his mind to find out what he was afraid of, apparently, he was very protective of some unpublished research he had locked in the last drawer of his desk. Hellboy broke it open and Liz burned it. Abe killed him with a single shot in the head, a clean death. But he knew the man was very narcissistic about his intellect, shooting his brain seemed appropriate.

Things settle down and after so long not having time to be together or privacy, Abe and Hellboy could finally continue what they started on that first night. Sometimes they would kiss and hold hands, Liz didn't care, in fact, she thought they made a cute couple. But they never had a moment to be more intimate.

Right now, they were laying down on Hellboy's bed, Abe was reading a poetry book and HB was reading one of his favorite comic books. HB was behind Abe, they were close and had their heads resting on their hands. Hellboy looked down at his friend, he was so handsome to him. His body was beautifully sculpted, and he was so elegant on his movements. His skin had a very unconventional beauty, BH always found the shades of blue perfect and couldn't look away from his blue eyes. When he realized, he was touching Abe's torso slowly, feeling his chest and later massaging the skin close to the button on his shorts. Abe could feel Hellboy's hot breath close to his gills, they were very sensitive to changes in temperature, it was turning him on immensely.

Hellboy watched his friend's cock grow harder and harder under his shorts as he teased him and dared to lick his gills a little, an unexpected moan filled the room when he did so the first time. Hellboy decided it was more than he needed an invitation to continue. He unbuttoned Abe's shorts and started to jerk him, loving the way Abe was gasping and moving his body to get all the pleasure he could from his strokes. Abe thought he couldn't be more aroused, until HB brought him even closer and pressed his cock against him, rubbing it between them. Blue knew HB was probably big, he was a demon after all, but _that_ volume was a surprise.

"Ohhh Abe, I won't be able to stop myself from now on" he warned him while feeling his precum wet his underwear.

"So don't stop, Red" Abe said while putting Hellboy on the top of him, kissing his neck while they rubbed their erected members against each other.

"Fuck, Abe!" the demon said closing his eyes to process the pleasure and holding himself not to fuck Abe right on the act without preparing him.

Abe turned them around and without any warning, removed Red's shorts and started to suck him. After a while, with Hellboy breathing heavily and letting some moans scape Abe pulled his friend's cock out of his mouth he said "You know what to do"

Abe laid on his stomach, his ass exposed and waiting, but Hellboy wanted to do something more before using his fingers. He started licking Abe's entrance and the region around it. Abe's breathing was becoming heavier as if he were concentrating not to let himself come too soon. HB couldn't see it, but Blue was biting his lip with every lick, growing more anxious to start the fucking.

"Ahhhh Hellboy… please, stop teasing me!" He almost screamed

Hellboy used his fingers to help Abe stretch. It was very tight at first, but when he relaxed a bit, he soon got ready for what they have been craving.

"Just do it!" Abe said impatient, making Hellboy bit his lip this time. Abe was always so contained, he wasn't expecting him to say things out loud.

HB flipped him over, he wanted to look at him while he did it. He placed one of Abe's legs on his shoulder, to give him a better angle to fuck him. Then, he started to introduce his big hard cock inside slowly, feeling it pulse in pleasure by the contact with Abe's hole. It was cold, and that was stimulating. They had their gaze locked on each other's expression while Red was making his way in.

HB gave Abe a moment to adjust to his cock and started moving after Abe nodded. He started to fuck him slowly while kissing his leg, that was still resting on his shoulder, licking it a little from time to time. Meanwhile, Abe was moving slightly, trying to find the most pleasurable angles. He couldn't resist jerking himself, Hellboy was maybe in the hottest position Abe could imagine. Fucking him every time harder, Abe could see his well-defined abs, strong arms and the muscles from his friend's body working together to pleasure him. It was almost too good to be true when HB started to feel his chest with his hand. Red let out some grunts of pleasure when he placed both of Abe's legs on his shoulders, one on each. Abe was responding well, he could take it, right? He could fuck him in a rougher way, this position just made it perfect to give him some in shorter but harder thrusts.

"Faster, Red, faster" Abe requested with a voice filled with urgency. "Ohhh…. Ahhh, yes, like this!" he said moaning while HB was riding him at an increasing speed, hitting a spot inside him that was bringing him closer to the edge.

Hearing Abe moan like this was too much for Red. It was tight, he was craving too much for release.

"Abe… I'm gonna come!" he said with a grunt.

Abe did something Hellboy didn't understand instantly. He grabbed HB's hand so their palms were touching. When Blue started moaning in an orgasmic way while Hellboy was on the verge of releasing himself inside him, he understood. Abe knew _exactly_ what he was feeling. He was using his ability to get all the pleasure he could from it. With some more thrusts, they both found their climax, grunting and moaning loudly.

After that, Hellboy pulled out carefully and gave Abe some tissues to clean his stomach.

"Thanks, Red" he said while cleaning himself, watching Hellboy sit next to him in bed.

They looked at each other for a moment and kissed. That's when they realized they didn't kiss much during sex. Well, considering that's all they had been doing for quite some time, it wasn't a problem to get straight to it when they finally did it the first time. Abe broke their kiss so they could lay down together. They stayed like this for a short while, before Red started trying to ask him something.

"Abe… did it hurt? I mean…" Hellboy asked a bit shyly.

"I know what you mean" Abe interrupted him gently, getting amused with HB's concern of being too big. "A little bit at first, but it's bearable… Don't worry, you didn't hurt me" he said in a reassuring tone.

"And… what did you do… you know, at the end?" Hellboy asked curiously, he wanted to hear Abe's version of it.

"Exactly what you thought, I wanted to know how you felt" Abe answered

"Oh, you mean you wanted to know how I feel when I'm about to come in your ass?" Hellboy teased, making Abe get embarrassed. "You're such a perv!" He added to make him even more embarrassed.

They both laughed a little, to break the tension. "You would do the same in my place, I'm sure of it!" Abe accused him playfully.

"Yeah… you guys would have to make wear gloves all the time, I would touch everything! I never said this, but I think your power is really cool, Abe. I wish I had it." He said in a sincere way.

"Really? Didn't see that coming, always seemed like you didn't have much patience for people and creatures with psychic abilities" he said giving away a bit of an old insecurity he had. He hardly talked about his power with Hellboy because he was afraid he would find it boring.

"What? Are kidding me? Must be awesome! I wouldn't be patient to learn how to use it… but I have such a hard time to figure people out, would help a lot" he said sounding excited about the idea of having more powers

"Sometimes it's hard to know too much about someone on the first minutes you're talking to them. You don't have intimacy but you know things maybe their closest friends don't" he said in a reflexive way. "But I really like it, would never give up on it. I wish I had some of your strength, it would be really useful to move things underwater"

"Well, Abe buddy, what can I say… never found a negative side for being this strong" he said smiling a little and looking at Abe shortly before kissing him a bit more.

"Do you need to get back to your tank soon?" Hellboy asked a bit sad to think they couldn't nap together

"I've been out for some considerable time, I can stay for a while but my gills are getting dry"

"What else happens if you stay out too much? Does it hurt?" HB asked realizing he didn't know crucial details of his best friend after so long

"Gets uncomfortable at first and then I get a strong headache. If I stay out longer, I feel sick and might pass out. I dehydrate fast after the headache starts" he answered

"Humm but if we shower now, will it help?" HB asked

"It's not the same as being submerged, but would help a lot" Blue answered

Hellboy didn't say anything, he just stood up and carried Abe to the shower. Abe protested at first, saying he was still ok outside the water, but Hellboy ignored him. He always wanted to carry him like this.

They showered and went back to bed. Hellboy's embrace was warm and inviting, Abe felt nothing bad could ever happen while they were like this. And to Hellboy, Abe's touch was cold, but it felt like something refreshing against his skin. Everything about them was unconventional: their bodies, abilities, home and what they did for a living. Their love was no exception and although they didn't say it out loud yet, they always looked at each other with such intensity and gentleness that no words were needed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update, I hope you all enjoyed it!

My original plan is to finish this story here, but if you guys want more let me know, I love this pairing ;)

Thank you all for reading, leaving comments and adding the story to your favorites ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hellboy could listen to Abe's classical music playing as he approached the huge doors of the library. At first, he thought that was the perfect place for him, surrounded by all that written knowledge and refined music. But as times passed, he felt Abe was just in a fancy cage, usually isolated from the common areas of the B.P.R.D. As much as he could spend quite some time outside, it was always out of his ideal environment and Hellboy was sure his tank was smaller every time he looked at it. Didn't feel fair to ask someone with his swimming skills to be happy with a cubicle of water compared to the ocean. That's why he prepared a little surprise for him.

"Hey Abe!" he greeted him as he passed in front of his tank, waving a little

"Hello Red! Can you turn that page for me, please? From that book on the right" he asked

"This one here?"

"Yes, turn it please, I'll talk to you in a minute just let me finish this session"

"Sure"

He was about to start walking around the library in a distracted way, just to entertain himself as Abe finished his reading. But as soon as he was about to look on the closest shelf Abe said he finished the session and was making his way out of the tank. Sometimes Hellboy forgot Abe had a genius like intelligence, he was brilliant and could memorize information like no other, although he was humble about it. Blue dried himself quickly and was about to give Hellboy a kiss when he interrupted him.

"Nah ah ah, wait! You can't touch me now, you'll have to wait a little" Hellboy said sounding excited about something

"What for? It's just a kiss" He said a bit disappointed and starting to raise his hand on Hellboy's direction to read him without touching him

"Wait! Hold that hand right there! Jeez Abe, it's so hard to make a surprise for you!" Hellboy said laughing at the situation

"Oh, sorry! Wait… a surprise? What is it?" He asked curiously

"Ohhh it's a secret, but you'll know soon," Hellboy said in an overly mysterious tone to make fun of his blue friend

"That's good news, not touching you wasn't in my plans for today," Abe said with malice, changing the tone of the conversation

"When I thought keeping a secret was hard enough you say this to me, yeah Abe, now I'm gonna have to ask him to drive us faster," Hellboy said with a smirk

Abe was about to ask more about it, but Hellboy just told him to follow him to the car that was waiting for them. It was a conventional model they use to transport them both without showing them to the public. They sat on the back and another agent started driving them to where Hellboy had asked before.

Abe started to get a bit concerned because he didn't have his breathing apparatus with him. He never left the B.P.R.D without it. Hellboy noticed he was touching his gills to check on them every now and then.

"Abe, don't worry, we're almost there. And I packed some things for you, I brought that extra one you have. You can put it now if you're dehydrating" He said gently

"You packed for me? I really didn't suspect we were going to be outside for some days. I'm fine, actually… Now that I know it's here I feel less… apprehensive. Thanks, Red" He added quickly at the end

"Oh, anytime pal… Wouldn't let you down on that one, but I think you won't need it much here" He said smiling as the car stopped

"Alright agents, the perimeter is clear. You can leave now and warn us when you want to return"

"Warn us? Everyone knows about this?" Abe said feeling a bit shy

"I got clearance for us for a couple of days, if something urgent shows up we'll have to go back, but technically we're also on a mission here. Thanks, John! We'll call you" Red said as they left the vehicle with their bags, that were hidden under their seats while they traveled for the last two hours

The car left and Abe found himself following Hellboy in a quick walk that soon led them to an old house that seemed to have been beautiful back in the day. It was big and the architecture indicated good taste but probably didn't receive much love for some good time.

"You assigned us here to give us some privacy? That's really nic-" Abe started saying but he interrupted himself as he felt something using his ability involuntarily

It was a sound that confirmed his suspicions. He knew he had an instinct to find water, he could feel where the nearest lake was as he approached it, for example. But this was no lake, it was the sea, he was very close to a beach. He could hear the waves already. That's why Hellboy said he wouldn't need his breathing apparatus, he wanted him to spend as much time as he could on the open water. He was so delighted with the idea he didn't notice Hellboy was looking at him.

"Surprise" He whispered in his ear, as he touched his hand locking their fingers together "Why don't you go there? I'll put things inside and nap a little, I'll see you later"

"Are you sure? I want you to come with me" Abe asked, clearly happy with the surprise

"We'll have time for that. Have fun, swim in places only you can go and tell me about it later. By the way, no one is around. They cleared the place" He said before kissing him softly

"I don't even know how to thank you," Abe said as Hellboy touched his chin after they kissed

"Some swimming lessons could do" He joked

Abe walked down the hill they were, feeling more excited as the sound of waves got higher. The house was somehow hidden in the woods but didn't take him long to start feeling the sand on the ground. When he reached the beach his heart was filled with joy and he approached the ocean slowly, almost with some formality.

Abe smiled as he felt the water touch his feet, never stopping his slow pace to the sea. That view was worth looking for a while longer. The water wasn't on pipes or tanks, it was everywhere he could see, all the way to the horizon where it met the sky. He couldn't see through it but he could feel life coming from the inside. When the depth was sufficient, he dove inside the water and allowed himself to stay there quietly for a while. This was so different from his tank, he could feel the sea current and he was hyper-aware of his muscles working to keep him in place because of it. His body noticed the difference in the components of the water, his tank had some minerals but wasn't as concentrated as the sea. It didn't bother him, it was just unusual.

He felt free down there, he could swim in any direction with his eyes closed and he wouldn't have to worry about hitting the glass of his tank or the end of a swimming pool. For some time he tried to swim as fast as he could to test his limits. And later, let the current take him gently as he watched the bottom of the sea pass by. The hours passed and it started to get dark. The darkness didn't scare him down there, he could still feel if something approached but he wanted to see Hellboy.

Abe swam his way back to the beach, finding Hellboy sitting on the sand with some beers by his side. While leaving the water he realized that he had been swimming alone for hours, but strangely, he didn't feel lonely like he usually felt on the library.

"Want some beer?" HB asked as Abe sat by his side on the sand

"No, thanks. I could eat something soon, though" Abe said looking to the sea with a smile on his face

"Seems like someone had fun today, that's great! How far did you go?"

"As far as I wanted, Red. And as deep too. I can't measure that. All I can do is thank you, I really loved your surprise" He said touching Hellboy's thigh before kissing him

As they kissed Abe could feel what his lover had in mind. Hellboy could have a bad temper sometimes and he wasn't the most sophisticated or elaborate person Abe ever met, but none of that mattered. Whenever Abe read him, he could feel HB was genuinely happy to be with him. He could feel so much sincerity on his actions, so much goodwill and intent to do the right thing. That was the most attractive thing in the world.

They went back to the house to eat something and Abe was pleased to see a huge bathtub filled with water for him on the bathroom. He had a comfortable place to sleep at night. He loved the sea but he didn't know the area well yet, could be dangerous to sleep outside.

"Thank Liz for that, Abe. Actually, thank her for helping me out in general. I'm terrible at packing" Hellboy said when he entered the bathroom and caught him looking at the bathtub

"I certainly will… it's not even tap water, it's similar to the water in my tank. How did you do that?" Abe asked while touching the water

"Brought this powder they put in your water. Didn't put much but you can add more if you want. It's in the bedroom"

After they ate Abe was looking outside the window as he stood by it. The wind was refreshing although he didn't have much of a view from there. Hellboy entered the bedroom quietly and noticed that maybe Abe was looking outside at first, but he definitely wasn't anymore. He was doing that psychometry thing he did by touching the frame of the window.

Hellboy just watched for some time. He thought Abe had somehow control of his readings, but sometimes he couldn't avoid feeling things as he touched them and it could be overwhelming. He could see things in first person, all the details with color, texture, and sound. He had a happy expression at first when HB entered, but soon it got darker and Hellboy decided maybe he had seen enough.

"Hey, how about we sit here on the bed for a while, hun?" HB said gently as he touched his arm to make his hand move from the place it was

Abe got startled and as soon as he was on the present he nodded and sat on the edge of the bed with him.

"Everything ok?" Hellboy insisted

"Yes, yes, I'm fine… it's just… this room... This room is so loud. This girl felt so many things here. So many strong feelings" Abe answered touching his temples a little

"Do you wanna talk about it? I'm all ears" Hellboy said, he liked when Abe shared things with him

"She was a teenager at first, 16, to be exact. This boy she loved lived here with his parents and this was his room. I saw them, Red. They were so in love, it was beautiful to look at. But their parents didn't approve and she wanted to live in a bigger city and do more with her life than just stay here. There is this echo here, from this night… their parents said horrible things to them and she cried so much in here. He tried to make her feel better and approved of her going to fight for her dreams. And she did… and… there is this other echo here… from her. She came back here when she was 24 knowing the place was empty. She stayed a week. They broke up some months after she moved away. She moved on and found love again… but she came back here just to remember how it felt to love someone for the first time... There is this song she keeps humming, I think he used to play it on the guitar for her when they were together" Abe said in a calm tone, it was visible he had felt all that as well

They went silent for a moment, almost in respect for the story those walls held. Hellboy placed his hand on Abe's before they started talking again.

"Wow, Abe… That's a lot to process and I just heard you telling me their story. Must be tough to see that all of a sudden" Hb said sounding a bit concerned, maybe the house wasn't a very healthy place for him to stay

"Yes, it's hard sometimes, makes me a little disoriented when I visit a place or touch an object that is so… loud. But this time it was a privilege. I'll write that one for sure"

Abe was referring to a notebook he had where he wrote about his experiences with psychometry. In fact, he had more than one. He never let anyone read it or touch it, he said it preserves the memories better if only he touches the pages.

"So, Abe… how about we make some memories of our own on this bedroom?" he asked placing his hand on Abe's thigh with a more intimate touch

Abe kissed him without giving it much thought. He wanted him since that morning and here they didn't have to worry about someone showing up or being called for a mission.

They kissed for a while longer, making it more provocative with each strong grip. Hellboy turned him around so his back was on his chest as they were sitting on the bed. He liked to feel Abe's body like this and touch his jaw and neck. He then started to caress him between his legs, feeling the volume as his hot breath reached Abe's gills and aroused him.

Abe started moaning and turned around again to pleasure his favorite red demon. He took off his shorts and made him lay on his back. He sat on the top of him and started to rub Hellboy's erection on his ass. Red still had his shorts and underwear but he was already breathing heavily and gripping the sheets as Abe stimulated him. HB decided it was enough foreplay when Abe started to jerk himself. Blue knew Hellboy had a thing for watching him touch himself, sometimes he asked him if he could at least listen to it. Not that Abe was shy about it, but since it was such a turn on he would only allow it sometimes.

"How about you record a new audio for me?" Hellboy whispered on his ear while he put himself over Abe after taking off his clothes

"Though you liked the last one" Abe answered as he rubbed their legs together and grabbed HB's ass

"That's the problem, I must have heard it at least twice a day since you sent me. I want more" HB said before he started to suck him and put his fingers inside him. "I'm assuming I can be top tonight, right?" he asked

"We are going to have a serious fight if you don't fuck me soon" Abe answered gasping

Hellboy got in place to fuck him, putting Abe's legs on his shoulders and pulling him closer roughly. He put the tip in and waited some seconds as Abe compressed his muscles, making himself tighter. HB held Abe's thighs strongly against his chest and penetrated him entirely, both moaning while he did so. Hellboy didn't waste time and started to fuck him hard, he had waited the whole day for this. He loved to feel himself in and almost out of Abe, always getting turned on when he was all in and Abe bit his lip. After some time on this position, Abe started craving for another one.

"Ohh Red, come behind me," He asked filled with urgency

Hellboy pulled out and turned him fast, not giving him much time to think, penetrating him again with a strong thrust while Abe was laying on his stomach. The man under him was breathing heavily and after some time with Hellboy behind him, he relaxed his muscled more.

"Oh Abe, I can go so deep like this… if you keep making your hole tighter I won't even try to hold it" he said while fucking him

Hellboy was on the top of him putting most of his weight on his arms and waist. Abe was breathless with HB's movements, he was heavy and being under him made him feel all his hip moments. He started to move under him too, meeting every thrust and making him go even a little bit deeper. Abe liked to be fucked this way, it hurt because HB was big but it was a good kind of pain, it was a good position to feel HB's full length inside.

"Abe, ahhh… fuck… fuck" he grunt as he came inside him

Abe could have touched his hand to come at the same time but instead, he wanted to feel that hot seed fill him and reach his climax differently. Hellboy pulled out quickly and Abe got out of bed, standing up close to the edge. HB understood what he wanted and got closer, licking him around his hard member. Abe started to jerk himself again with Hellboy licking and sucking his sensitive skin close to his cock. He started moaning loudly, getting closer to his climax and Hellboy put his mouth closer to the tip. When he did so, he gave Abe a couple of good sucks on the tip. Abe wasn't able to hold more and came on Hellboy's face as he licked right under his head.

Abe had his eyes locked on his partner when he came and now that he was catching his breath he continued looking just to enjoy the view. Hellboy had a malicious smirk on his face, he had been so wrong about Abe. He always thought he was this shy guy that didn't even had interest in sex, but he was far from that. He was usually the one to suggest new things in bed.

They went to the bathroom to clean up and Abe noticed Hellboy was just waiting to say something, he still had a smirk on his face but this time looked like he wanted to laugh.

"Yes?" Abe asked

"Why is that whenever someone is a genius, they are always this 'too shy to exist' kind of guy that freaks out when they see a naked person or… a complete fucking perv, like you? I mean, there is no in-between" He said laughing in the end

Abe laughed as well, he knew he was pretty much a perv when he was… inspired.

"I'm not a genius, Red, but thanks. It's so clear to me that you thought I was the first type, right? Hope you're not disappointed" Abe teased

"Oh come on! You don't have to be modest, you should watch more TV to see how the average person thinks, even I feel damn smart sometimes. And… Disappointed? Nah… love your dirty little secrets, like those porn books you hide in the library" he said giving him a little slap in his ass before going under the shower with Abe

"What?! How did you find out?" Abe asked in surprise but also laughing for being caught

"You never read the same book twice… except porn! And you keep reading those with people around! It's like watching videos in public! Perv" Hellboy teased more

"It's not!... Ok, maybe… Oh well" Abe said simply, knowing that wouldn't stop him from reading his favorite sex scenes with people around him

They showered together and when Abe felt clean to enter the bathtub on the outside of the shower he entered there still without his clothes. Hellboy sat close to him after turning off the lights and they talked for a while. Abe was tired and ended up falling asleep with his head outside the water. Hellboy gave him a kiss on his forehead and wished him goodnight before submerging him completely on the water. Maybe that was his equivalent to tuck him in. He went back to the bedroom and slept feeling happy Abe liked his surprise and that they could spend more time together tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey little one, did you sleep well?" A male voice sounded behind Abe. It was familiar but also the first time he actually heard it

He turned around to see a teenage guy, kind of tall, with brown hair with some locks on it

"Morning Ed! I did, come here, let's eat something our parents left" Abe heard himself say with a friendly feminine voice

Two seconds forward, Abe could see the girl from Ed's eyes. She was short in height, had white skin and very dark long hair. She was looking at him with that this sincere smile that illuminated the room. They sat on the couch together for a while, Abe stroked her hair. Soon enough he was her again and placed his head on Ed's chest, hearing his heartbeats. The sound was soothing and brought tranquility to him. She looked up to find Ed smiling at her with that young love type of vibe.

"You look so beautiful" Abe heard himself say it through Ed's voice

She touched his foreman and smiled in the corner of her mouth.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too" he answered

Some moments passed and a crushing sensation came to her heart, making a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'll miss you so much," she said with her voice cracking

"Hey, hey… you will go for something that really matters to you, it's your future. I think you are so brave… and I promise you this, whenever you close your eyes and pay attention, I will always be hugging you. I'll miss you too, my darling" Ed said trying to comfort her

She closed her eyes and hugged him. Abe could feel his heart tight on his chest, too much love to give someone in so little time, it just wasn't fair. What if he felt an urge to feel her scent being so far away? What if he saw something that he wanted to show to her right there on the spot?

Soon Abe heard a door being unlocked. This time a devastating feeling of dread came along from the depths of the girls' mind. Abe felt agitation and rage dominate him, this disgust that twisted his gut for being interrupted in the middle of something so pure and intimate.

"What is this? Crying again? At this time in the morning? I'm done with you making her cry!" A woman said in a harsh irritated manner while looking at Ed

"Mom, that's not-" she tried to say, that feeling of being hopelessly in trouble intensifying in her core

"If you don't want to go, then don't! We are _**paying**_ for you to study, which you won't if you keep crying around" The woman said angrily to both of them

Abe felt Ed's hand pressing against her arm, he was angry too, although his desires weren't so malevolent as hers. Abe could feel the hatred coming from both of them, the woman's voice echoing in their minds, bringing the most vicious feelings to the surface. How dare she do this to their moments? Like they don't have so little of them left to live in the same city.

"Abe?... Hey, Abe... jeez, _**Abe**_! Hellboy said shaking him a bit

Abe stopped looking to nowhere and his pupils came back to normal. He was sitting on the couch in the living room, close to the stairs.

"Oh mine," Abe said removing his hands quickly from the couch, a little spasm following the movement

"There you are! Are you ok?" How long have you been here?" Hellboy asked concerned

"I don't know, what time is it?" Blue asked feeling out of place

"It's around nine in the morning" HB answered

"Nine? I must have sat here almost an hour ago"

Hellboy looked at him, it seemed like he had run a marathon, Abe was visibly tired and also wired. He was shifting the place he would look every second, almost as if he was trying to make sure he was at the present.

"I don't think this place is good for you, it's the second time already. Don't make it bad, but you seemed… really mad a second ago. I've seen you like this only a couple of times... What did you see?" Red asked carefully

"This was so intense… I was switching the memory's point of view all the time... Didn't chose to do so... It was just the way it was imprinted on the place and that's something very unusual... Almost as if their connection made their memory continuous. Most of the times each individual has a very distinct memory. Each one much like a frequency. On their case, there were no gaps between how it was constructed. It was vivid on both views, each reaction synchronized to the other at a perfect pace. The memory belongs to them, not only to each one individually" Abe said trying to make sense out of what he had just witnessed

Hellboy was confused with the answer, he was looking for something like "I saw those two walking around the house", maybe some details on the conversations.

"Abe I'm having a real hard time getting your point," Red said in a friendly way as he sat on the couch with him

"I think one of them had some kind of ability," Abe said putting his hand over his mouth as he looked down, not believing with his own statement

"What? How so? How can you tell?" Hellboy asked surprised, he didn't see that coming at all

"Well, I guess that one of them was reading the other as they talked, so the memories blended," Abe said still doubting his own statement

"And you read this using your own powers? Man, that must be confusing! I mean, I'm confused just to think about it" HB said scratching his cut horns. "It must be the girl, what was her name again?" He asked still scratching them

"I don't know, haven't heard her name yet. How can you be sure it's her and not the guy?"

"She came back, right? Maybe she came back knowing she could read the same way you do"

"Red! That was brilliant! You are so right, it must be her!" Abe said excited to finally make some sense out of it

"Oh, I have my moments" Hellboy giggled. "But hey, why don't we eat a bit, you've been sitting here for a while and you always wake up hungry," he said getting up

Abe wanted to think more about the things he had seen displayed before his eyes but Hellboy was determined to make him forget about it. HB was sure it was interesting, however, he couldn't get that face Abe was doing out of his head. He seemed _**really**_ angry. Dangerously angry.

Hellboy got some of the food he brought with them. Abe couldn't eat anything that contained lactose, apparently, his system wasn't prepared to digest it, which make a hell lot of sense. So he asked for Liz to make him some pancakes with ingredients he could eat. Abe loved those and was very pleased to see them on his dish. Hellboy got himself some sausages, eggs, and bread. They talked for a while about things at the bureau and how different everything had become.

Abe was anxious to go back to the water, so HB told him to go there and they would catch up later. The sun was a bit strong and he couldn't dive with him anyway, so he would basically walk around the house and clean the gun he brought, he could never trust anyone else to do it.

This time Abe approached the sea as an old friend, smiling to himself. When Blue felt the water on his feet, it was too appealing not to take some extra steps forward, feeling his gills move a little out of pure instinct. Abe thought it made no sense to wear his shorts there, his entire anatomy was perfect for that environment. So he took them off, threw them on the beach where the current wouldn't take it away, and dove inside the water.

Meanwhile, Hellboy had fun opening and closing every single shelf on the kitchen and looking around every room as a curious child. Whoever lived here before left no personal items at all. The furniture was all there but not a single old toothbrush to tell the story.

Some hours later HB got some beers and went to the beach, just like the day before. Wasn't difficult to find the place Abe would probably appear since his shorts were there in the sand.

"Didn't know you were into this vibe" Hellboy said while sitting close to it

By his third beer, Red saw his lover emerging from the water. It was quite a sight, he had this Sea God atmosphere surrounding him and his entire figure was toned and elegant

"Hey Red!" he greeted, feeling a bit shy on having Hellboy's drunken gaze on him

When Abe got closer, he stretched his arm so Hellboy could hand him his clothes. But instead, Red pulled him closer for a kiss. Abe was about to joke about it, but he got caught up on how Hellboy was kissing him in such an involving way. They both stopped to breath a little and looked at each with desire. _Later_. That was the agreement they sealed implicitly.

When it was about four o'clock, they were back at the beach and Abe was trying to teach Hellboy how to swim better. The problem is that maybe HB meant it when he said he was too heavy for it. He had the strength to swim, instincts to do so, but he was literally too heavy. That heavy hand of his was absolutely not designed to swim.

"Wow Abe, you're strong!" Hellboy said as he felt himself sink in the water and later be lifted by Abe

"What do you mean, Red?" Abe said to his strange comment

"Don't you think you are stronger inside the water than outside?" Hellboy pointed out

"Now that you mentioned, I guess so. I can breath better here, more oxygen to my cells, more strength. Makes sense" Abe pondered

"Yeah yeah, stop sciencing things up and help me not to drown here," Hellboy said apprehensive feeling himself sink again

"You can't possibly drown here, don't be scared" Abe reassured him

"If you were in the middle of a fire you would be scared too," Hellboy said to remind Abe that he was fireproof

"That's not the same! Water is an element that doesn't harm you by contact"

"Speak for yourself, I have sea water in my eyes"

There was a place Abe wanted to take Hellboy to. It was behind the huge rocks that molded the beach. There was a place there that looked like a natural pool, the stones weren't sharp and the depth would be fine for Red. They used a little wooden boat they found to transport Hellboy there. And beer. Hellboy said he was not entering that boat without beer. When they finally got there, Abe helped him get out of the boat and they found comfortable places to sit between the rocks and relax.

They talked, laughed and drank. Abe was satisfied with a couple of beers, Hellboy, however, was determined to finish all the cans he had brought with him. By the fifth one, he was getting that drunken horny look he never managed to conceal.

Abe started to look at his lover with desire again. Hellboy had water midway his chest so Abe started touching him under the water. HB would have started this ages ago, the wait was killing him. He also started feeling Abe's slender body underwater. None of them knows how it began but when they realized, they were kissing and grabbing each other eagerly. Abe was pressing Red against a big stone while they kissed and he was the one who took their clothes off.

They were both hard and since it was Abe's environment, the merman decided to try a few things. Hellboy was stroking him first, and apparently being in the water intensified all his senses, including pleasure. For HB was incredibly hot to hear Abe moaning on his ear while his own cock was being pressed against his stomach with the movements Abe was making.

"Oh… yes, yes… **humm**!" Abe gasped when HB licked his gills and grabbed his butt

This time Abe looked back in a very malicious way. He dove into the water and started to suck Hellboy down there.

"Oh, _**fuck**_ **!** " Hellboy said loudly before biting his lower lip, feeling the alcohol making him drippy and even hornier

He thought Abe was very good at sucking him, but this was something else. There was some water inside Abe's mouth and it would follow his sucking with some turbulence. It was driving him nuts, especially when Abe started to deepthroat him multiple times. Still submerged, Abe used a finger to provoke Red on his entrance. He teased, threatened to put a finger and scratched softly close to the region before meeting him at the surface.

"What do you say?" Abe asked him pressing his shoulder strongly against the stone

"Go ahead" HB answered, unable to resist him

Wasn't their usual but Abe could be a good dom. When he impersonated that part of him it made Hellboy shiver. Abe had this hypnotizing way to evolve him when he wanted to, his presence would change into something overwhelming, intimidating and undeniably erotic.

Hellboy turned around and Abe rubbed his cock on his butthole, receiving a nice moan from his demon lover. Blue stretched him with his fingers while kissing and biting his neck. Soon enough Hellboy was already trying to make Abe's fingers go deeper on him. Abe took them off and slapped him on the ass underneath the water, the strength was a surprise but a good one. When he saw Hellboy smirking, he hit him again and again until the other was moaning loudly.

Blue grabbed him by the hips and positioned himself. They both moaned loudly as Abe penetrated him slowly and pressed HB's big body against his crotch. They went hard from the start, just the way HB liked.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" Blue asked him in a rough way as he fucked him

Hellboy could only moan as an answer, Abe was pulling his hair and licking his neck at the same time

"I'll tight you up to that chair in your room… and use a flogger until you _**beg**_ me to fuck you" Abe said scratching HB's back from neck to his tail

The statement gave Hellboy a mental image of them back home, doing it rough but trying to keep it quiet enough not to have people knocking. Abe started to pull his cock almost entirely out and then, very fast in. He did that multiple times, knowing his partner liked to feel the whole thing entering him. Hellboy was moaning and he tried to spread himself more on every thrust. Later, Abe did something unexpected, pulling out completely and putting his cock between HB's legs, rubbing and pressing it against Hellboy's big member.

"Ohhhh, put it back" Hellboy moaned

"Jerk us" Abe hissed using his cock to tease HB's balls and caressing him on the hips

Red had no choice, so he started grabbing them both with his hand and squeeze them together. Abe was grunting in pleasure behind him but he still managed to give him some more orders while putting his fingers on Hellboy's mouth for him to suck them.

"Now _**just**_ me" Abe commanded

This was close to being cruel. Hellboy felt the other right under him and his cock was too sensitive. Hearing Abe moan more just made him needier for any kind of stimulation. Blue was turned on to the point he wasn't sure one fuck would be enough. Having his sensitive hand being licked and sucked this was making more and more tension accumulate on his crotch area. Doing it there on the water was more pleasurable than he anticipated. He felt stronger and the pleasure seemed to reach more parts of his body. Hellboy also looked incredibly hot when soaked wet. His muscles would become more evident with the water marking them and his back was a treat to look at. HB was big and intimidating but he was at his mercy, totally dominated by him. A complete mess asking for more.

Abe went back on fucking him, the first thrust was sharp and fast. He fucked him hard for some time and pulled out again when Hellboy was almost coming with the pressure on his entrance.

"Fuck Abe!" HB complained in arousal as he continued jerking Abe under his own cock

This time, when Abe penetrated him, he put only the tip.

"Do that thing" Abe said breathlessly

"Go deeper" Hellboy moaned lowly, feeling his legs tremble in anticipation

" _ **Now**_ " Blue commanded slapping him

HB started compressing his muscles and soon relaxing them on the entrance. It was visible even Abe was having a hard time holding his climax with that.

"Yeah… Ahhhh Red, I'll fuck you so hard" He promised feeling himself get even closer

And with that, Abe went deep again, making them both moan and hiss. There was no teasing this time, only raw fucking that made Hellboy's knees get weak. Hellboy rested his face over his arm that was in contact with the rock, his mouth wide open not making a sound until he leaned more to make his ass even more exposed.

"Yes Abe, yes… Ahhhh _**don't**_ stop" HB said pleading

Abe kept his promise, fucking him deep and hard. He made him sink more on his cock by grabbing him by the shoulders, one particular good thrust making Red see stars.

"Abe… AH, _**this, yes**_ **"** Hellboy almost screamed as he came, trying to meet Abe's movements with his ass

As Hellboy came, he ended up making himself tighter and Abe couldn't hold it anymore. He came deep on the other, his tip hitting him mercilessly and Hellboy feeling his cum inside him. After Abe unloaded himself, he kept his cock there for a while, still moaning, finally pulling out later.

Abe stayed there with Hellboy for some time, they kissed in a soft way and Abe helped him get back to the boat. It was getting dark and cold so they rushed a little to the old house. When they were eating at the kitchen, Hellboy sobering up after the nap they took together, Abe noticed he had that face on. That expression of someone who is trying to find the right moment to say something. When Blue caught him looking at the couch in the living room, he decided to make it easier for him.

"Why are you so concerned about me, Red? I told you, I can't help reading a couple of things but I'm fine now" Blue said trying to cease his lover's concerns as they ate in the table

"It's just… I've seen you doing readings before but this is different" HB answered

"Different? How so? I don't mean to be rude but… how can you know?" Abe questioned him further

Hellboy sighed. Abe was kinda right, how could he know?

"I mean, when you touch something, some of you is still here… I guess... You stop reading when you want, right?" Hellboy asked

Abe was starting to understand his point, he had actually lost track of time without even noticing earlier this morning.

"Something scared you, what was it? You need to tell me" Abe said touching his hand in a tender way, HB wasn't the type that overreacts

"Abe, honestly, it didn't seem like you were doing a reading… looked like you were possessed. Didn't look like you at all. Also, I've been looking around the house for hours and I can't find anything these people left here" Hellboy finally said after some time thinking if he should say that or not

"What do you mean, the house is abandoned"

"Abe… ok, I'll just say it. What if they don't exist? That girl and Ed. What if a demon is trying to possess you and creating all this to get to you?" Hellboy said with very meaningful eyes

Abe remained quiet for a while. The memories were extremely vivid and he indeed got lost on them, but could this actually be the case? He had never been possessed before so no reference for that. But still, his abilities always accused when something had an unholy presence.

"Did I scare you? Do you want to leave? It's ok if you do" Hellboy asked observing Abe was a bit anguished

"I don't really know if we could call this a possession" Abe finally said" I can't sense ghosts or demonic entities here" Abe pondered. "I'm fine, Red. I want to stay here with you for a while longer, I'll just be more careful where I touch" he added

"Demons are liars and good at hiding their identities, Abe. I know it better. But I guess you know what you saw... I was just worried. Still, if you want to leave at any minute just say it, ok?" Hellboy said touching Abe's hand back

Since Abe was touching him, he could feel a pinch of sadness coming from Hellboy. He didn't like to remember the fact that he was a demon himself, always brought a lonely feeling.

"Did you know that the Ancient Greek word _daimon_ doesn't carry any bad meaning? It refers to a deity with divine power. Much like you, Red. Origin doesn't define you, otherwise, Lucifer wouldn't have fallen" Abe said to him wishing it could make him feel better

"Oh Abe…" Hellboy answered back letting Blue read him, he wasn't too good with words

Being loved by Hellboy was something sweet. He had this appearance and was a complete badass, but his love was something so light. His ultimate goal was to make Abe smile with things. Abe's love was different, maybe because his emotions were very elaborate. He was the type that liked to give people a safe place, an embrace Hellboy could always go to with no questions asked. In the end, they both agreed that their abilities had no meaning if they couldn't use them to help each other. Strength to push enemies aside and intellect to guide them through life.

They were snuggling under the sheets tonight. Abe was wearing his breathing apparatus because he wanted to sleep with Hellboy there. They were almost falling asleep when Abe heard a feminine voice coming from the corridor. He was about to sit on the bed, but a red hand made him stay where he was.

"Stay here, Abe. I heard it too" Hellboy said in a low tone

If there was something more than memories haunting the house, they were about to find out.


End file.
